Our Dirty Little Secrets
by Enya-Shay
Summary: Director Krennic takes a special interest in a newly acquired prisoner on his ship, and quickly discovers she is far more than she seemed to be. NSFW so please take heed! This is also a one-shot so I will not be writing any future chapters unless people really want me to!


Krennic's gloved fingers dragged themselves slowly across the screen—across the image of the young woman on it. She was sitting in the corner of her cell, as always, with that same defiant expression on her face. It was maddening, having her captured but unable to get inside her head. After all, she was a fountain of information. If they could just get in there, they could put an end to the rebels once and for all.

The girl looked straight up at the camera, as though she could feel him watching her on the screen. It drove him crazy whenever she did that. It was like she was taunting him—tempting him. Telling him "Here I am, but you can't have my secrets."

It had been over a week since her capture and she hadn't said a word. What had started out as a mild annoyance for him escalated into a borderline obsession. He should never have started observing her on the monitors in the first place. That was what started it. Him watching her, seeing for himself just how pretty she really was. The men had whispered about her amongst themselves, but he brushed it off. It wasn't until he saw her for himself that he understood what spurred their conversations.

Krennic had seen attractive women before, but not like this. Not with those eyes, those lips, that tantalizing expression of hiding secrets. Perhaps she affected him more since he admired her resolve as well as her beauty. Or she was made more alluring because she was from the other side—rebel scum. Forbidden fruit, in a way.

He berated himself, as he did every day since this interest in her began. He was too old to be acting like an infatuated teenage boy. There was too much at stake right now for him to get distracted. Yet he continued to watch her, admire her—want her. Even when he wasn't looking at her on screen, her face was burned into his thoughts. A burn that led to thoughts and desires and actions behind closed doors that he had done without for years. A lust that he thought just might consume his very being if he didn't sate it soon.

"Director Krennic," he heard someone call his name from behind him.

He quickly switched the screen off of the girl's face and turned around to face his visitor. It was a young man in a sleek black uniform and cap. An underling, but close to Krennic's rank.

"Captain Zed," he greeted curtly before turning back to his work and forcing the girl from his mind. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It's the rebel girl, sir," he said, and there was a hesitation in his voice. It was as though he expected Krennic to yell at him for what he was about to say.

"What of her?" Krennic replied neutrally.

He heard Zed swallow before saying "She's asked to see you."

Krennic froze with his fingers on the computer keys. The girl asked to see him? Surely not by name. She must have asked to speak with the one in charge. "Did she ask for me specifically, or just for someone higher up than you to negotiate with?"

"She asked for Director Orson Krennic, sir," Zed responded. "Somehow, she knows your name."

This information was very interesting, and for once he forgot about his attraction to her and instead wondered how she knew him. "Someone amongst the rebels must have told her," he mused aloud. "Very well, let the prisoner know she will have an audience with me."

Zed left, and Krennic began to think hard about this upcoming meeting. He had to get her to talk. Maybe if he could trick her somehow then she would tell him what she knew. Krennic also considered the thrill of being alone in a room with her. The things he could do…

 _No, not unless she wants it,_ he told himself firmly. _Remember what father told you: Never use your status to gain intimacy with a woman against her will. To take a woman without consent is the most abhorrent act of them all._

He wouldn't force himself on her—that was certain. However, perhaps he could tempt her as she had tempted him. After all, she was young and pretty. Perhaps she longed for the same things he did. And even if he could not get information out of her, he would still be getting what he wanted.

Krennic grinned as he considered this outcome. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman—longer than he cared to admit. His fingers ached to hold a female body again. He longed to drag his lips across her soft flesh and make her cry out for him as he sank his teeth into her neck. Most of all, he burned to hold her against him while he slid his most intimate of parts inside of her own—

 _Don't get ahead of yourself_ , he corrected himself. _She may not even want you._

It was true. He was older than her, and a part of the organization that she was fighting against. Surely, she would not be interested in such a man. But if she was…

The door to the cell opened and Krennic entered. The girl remained seated in the corner, not even bothering to get up to greet him. Her wrists were bound in front of her, but other than that she had free reign of the room. It wasn't very big and had no windows. There was a cot set up for her to sleep or sit on if she wished. Other than the camera in the corner on the ceiling, it was a pretty private room. Just what Krennic wanted for their talk.

When she saw him she did crack a smile, something he didn't see her do often unless she was smirking at her captors. And this smile seemed to be more of a smirk than a genuine smile.

"Orson Krennic," she said "it's been a long time."

Krennic instructed the guards to leave them and closed the door behind him so it was just the two of them. He had also shut the camera off before going in—another preemptive action. Just in case.

"Have we met before?" he asked, striding forward so that he stood in front of her.

The girl brushed a strand of hair out of her face with her bound hands and looked up at him, completely unafraid. "Years ago. I don't think you'd remember—I wasn't quite a woman yet."

He frowned, trying to think of where he might have possibly seen her before. "I'm sorry, I don't recall this meeting you speak of."

She gazed at him steadily as she replied "Galen Erso—I trust you remember him?"

It clicked then for him. "Jyn," he decided "his daughter."

Jyn smiled, this time more of an actual smile than a smirk. "So you do remember me, Director."

He did. As she said, she was a child when he had first seen her. He was a younger man then, approaching Galen for the first time to help them with the project. Galen had instructed his daughter to stay back, but Krennic saw her anyway, hidden there in the grass. She watched with fear as the men in uniforms took her father away with them. She certainly had grown out of that fear, as he had not seen her look frightened once since her capture.

"You've grown," he remarked.

"You look the same," she replied. "Tell me, how is my father?"

Now it was Krennic's turn to smirk. He turned away from her, pretending to be interested in the walls of her cell. "It would seem we both have something the other one wants."

He heard Jyn scoff at that. "My father's well-being in exchange for rebel secrets? Please, I don't care that much about him. I was just curious if you knew."

"I don't know," he replied. "You don't need to tell me rebel secrets to hear that. Your father went missing years ago, so I have no idea how he is."

"Must have had a change of heart, I suppose."

Krennic turned to look at her. She was still sitting complacently on the floor, not at all bothered by his presence with her in the cell. Or if she was bothered by it, she was doing a very good job of hiding it. Truth be told, she was a hard to read person, just like her father.

"He was a good man," he told her. "I don't know what kind of father you perceived him as, but he did love you."

A muscle moved in Jyn's cheek. He must have struck a nerve with that. "If he did love me, he didn't show it much," she said. "You see, he sort of abandoned me for whatever life he had here. He did tell me though if I ever got into any trouble with the Empire, I should ask for Director Orson Krennic and you would take care of me."

Krennic approached her again. "Well, he wasn't wrong. I can help you out here, Jyn. You just have to cooperate with me."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cell wall. "And to do that, I would have to sell out the rebels. Betray their cause and destroy years' worth of hard work."

"And what about _our_ years' worth of our hard work?" Krennic inquired, crouching down in front of her so that they were eye level with one another. "Your father believed in our cause—why can't you?"

Jyn looked back at him, straight into his eyes. "My father left your cause—you said it yourself. He too realized that what you're doing here is wrong."

"Is it though?" he pressed. "Who are you to say what is right and wrong?"

"Who can?" she replied simply. "All I know is what I've heard and what I feel is right."

Krennic leaned in closer to her. "I know your story, Jyn—you've been on your own since you were fifteen. With all the crimes you've committed since then, it seems to me like you've fluctuated between both sides of the coin. Or perhaps you've explored those grey areas in between."

Jyn narrowed her eyes at him but she didn't back down when he moved closer. "No one person or group should have that much power," she said quietly. "It's only going to be their downfall."

"I suppose we will see which one of us is right in the end." Krennic had been caught up in questioning her morals, he hadn't realized just how close he was to her now. His eyes lowered to her lips, just out of reach and no longer on a computer screen. He could feel her soft breath on his face, smell her scent. It rekindled his lust, and he dug his fingers into his legs to stop it from coming. Not yet. They still had some talking to do first.

"Tell me about the rebels," he reverted the subject back to the desired information. "How do they treat you?"

Jyn shrugged a shoulder. "As good as anyone has ever treated me."

"Why did they send you here?" Krennic went on. "What good could a criminal do them?"

"I have skills," said Jyn, and as she said it her eyes trailed down his person then back up to his face. "Skills that make me an asset to the rebel alliance."

Krennic smirked at her. "What sort of skills do you have, Jyn?"

She leaned forward, closer to him so that her face was mere inches from his own. "I'm good at stealing things," she whispered to him with a wink. "Things that are of great value—things people would do anything to protect."

"So you're stealing from us," Krennic murmured, burning to lean forward and press his mouth to hers. He wanted to feel her soft lips, to taste her, to make her moan into him for more.

Jyn pulled away, leaning back against the wall. Clearly, she knew how to play him well. "Yes, but that's as much information as I'll give you. Perhaps you can figure out the rest on your own—you look like a smart man."

It was more than she had told them before—far more. He had something to go on now, at least. But why would she tell him her purpose? To toy with him? Or perhaps she was lying, and her reason for being there was completely different.

"You don't know what to believe, do you Orson?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I believe that you want to tell me what you came here to steal," he replied smoothly. "I also believe that you'll tell me, but I just have to do something for you first."

Jyn continued to smile. "Oh, it's you that's going to do something for me, is it?"

"Well yes. Surely there must be something you want in exchange for the rest of the information. Otherwise you would not have offered up part of your reason for being here."

"Smart man," she remarked "but I don't think you have anything I would want. I have something you want though."

"Yes, information about what the rebels are planning," he confirmed.

Jyn reached her bound hands out towards him. Her fingers tugged gently at his shirt collar. "I wasn't talking about information, Orson."

He paused, unsure of how to proceed. This could be her playing him, leading him into a trap. Then again, he was very curious to see where she was going with this. He could feel his lower half begging him to keep his mouth shut and hear her out.

"What is it that you think I want?" he asked.

"I know that look on your face," Jyn explained. "I've seen it many times before, ever since I turned sixteen. It's the face of a man who wants sex, but is too afraid to ask for it. That's why you shut off the camera and sent the guards away."

Krennic looked at her steadily, amused by her perceptiveness. "You think I want to have sex with you?"

"No," she said "I _know_ you want to have sex with me."

He considered her expression when she said it. There was no fear there, no hesitation. She could sense his desires but instead of blushing and shying away from them, she was meeting them head on.

"That's a very confident statement," he remarked. "You'd feel very foolish if you were wrong."

"Oh I'm not wrong," Jyn replied. "This is giving you away."

He suddenly felt her hands down at his crotch, giving his hardening member a firm stroke. She looked him right in the eye as she did it too. The girl knew exactly what she was doing.

"So I've been found out," he murmured. "What are you going to do about it?"

She grinned as she continued to stroke him through his trousers. "I'm going to give you what you want."

Krennic leaned in close to her, pausing about two inches from her face. Slowly, he removed his gloves from his hands and tossed them to the side. "You know what you're agreeing to, girl?" he asked, his voice low and husky from his increasing lust being kept at bay.

"Yes," she replied "I do. I'm not a little girl anymore, Orson. I'm a woman now, and I know exactly how to give you what you want."

He wasn't sure who moved in first, but after a brief moment of just looking at one another quietly the distance between them closed. Their mouths locked onto one another in a desperate, passionate kiss. Krennic wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. He relished her taste, the feel of her lips, and especially how she so readily met his advances with her own.

On his lap, Jyn straddled him and began to grind against him. Though fabric separated them, both moaned at the contact brought on by her rubbing and his upward thrusts. Krennic grabbed hold of her vest and tore it off of her since her hands were bound and it couldn't be taken off normally. Her shirt he pushed upwards, giving him access to her soft breasts. He took a break from her mouth to give her neck some attention. Jyn made small whimpering sounds when he sank his teeth into her and ran his tongue across the more sensitive parts of her neck.

She covered any bit of skin she could reach in kisses—his cheek, his ear, his neck. Jyn bit his neck too, making him gasp into her skin. In retaliation, he moved down to her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples and sucking on them. She moaned at that, and her grinds became more desperate. Krennic grinned as he worked. Now she was the one being teased.

Not satisfied with their clothes still being in the way, Krennic began to work on removing her trousers. He had her stand so that he could remove her boots first. His hands worked quickly as he unlaced each one and pulled them off her feet. When this was done, he undid the trouser clasps and slid the clothing down her legs. He tossed them off to the side and took a moment to admire her.

He stroked her thighs and calves, running his fingers up and down her legs. Krennic then gave some attention to the spot between her legs that he was most interested in. Putting his mouth to it, he was shocked at how wet she was already. Clearly, she was not faking her own desire for this. He teased her a little bit there, but it was driven solely by his own need to taste her. She was ready to go, and his licking only served to make her more desperate for him.

When he felt his manhood could wait no longer, he stood and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Grabbing her by the waist, he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. He was taller than her, so his body easily towered over her own. As he prepared to free himself from his trousers so he could take her from behind, she turned suddenly and looked over her shoulder at him.

"No," she said firmly, placing a hand on his chest.

Krennic raised an eyebrow at her, trousers open and cock nearly out. "No?" he repeated in surprise.

Jyn pushed him gently back and turned herself around to face him. "Strip," she commanded.

He understood: She wanted to watch him do it. Relieved, Krennic continued to remove his trousers and boots. He moved in again to resume their activity, but Jynn shook her head.

"All of it," she instructed with a tantalizing grin.

Krennic took a moment to process what she wanted, but he realized quickly that she wanted him completely naked. So he obliged, removing his cape and shirt for her as well. Now fully nude before her, he stood there and allowed her eyes to wander over his body. She seemed pleased by what she saw.

Jyn jerked her head in the direction of the cot. "Lie down."

Now it was Krennic's turn to grin. He felt his heart rate spike as his excitement increased. She wanted to ride him—even better. He did as she commanded and lay down on the cot, more than ready for what was to come.

The girl definitely knew what she was doing. She climbed on top of him, her soaked womanhood pressing down onto his hard and sensitive cock. Looking him right in the eye she began to grind against him once more, though this time there was nothing to separate their sexes from one another. It was skin on skin and Krennic barely suppressed a moan of pleasure as he felt her against him. He wanted to get inside of her but this was good too. He had a feeling his wait wouldn't be long anyway.

Jyn dragged her fingernails lightly down his chest while she worked. The sensations brought on by this made Krennic arch his back at her touch. That combined with the soft lips of her vagina running back and forth over his cock were almost too much for him. He considered grasping her by the hips while he thrust himself up inside of her but refrained from it. He was enjoying her being in charge.

His patience was rewarded when she finally reached down and, holding him upright, sank herself down onto his aching member. This time, Krennic could not suppress the sound of pleasure he made when he entered her. She was tight and it had been so long since he had made love to a woman that he almost lost control then and there. His hands found her waist and he thrust upwards, going deeper inside of her.

Jyn pushed down on his chest. She leaned down so that her lips lightly touched his own. "No you don't," she chastised against his mouth. "I'm in control now."

"Yes," was all Krennic could manage in reply, because at that moment she lifted herself off of him and pushed back down. He resisted the urge to buck into her and instead let her ride. And it didn't take long for him to be glad he let her remain in control.

Somehow, Jyn was amazing at being on top. If he could think, Krennic would have wondered where she had learned her techniques. At first, she picked up the pace and was going so fast on top of him that he felt himself nearing his peak. Jyn must have felt it too, because before he could topple over that edge she slowed the pace down and he felt the oncoming orgasm back away.

"You're so cruel," he commented to her.

She gave him a cheeky grin and a kiss on the ear. "I'm not done with you yet, Orson," she whispered into his ear. She pushed herself all the way down on his stiff cock, as far as he could go inside her. "I want you to remember this."

As she continued to move herself up and down on top of him, Krennic couldn't help but think that he'd be mad to forget this moment. He ran his hands up her body, clasping her breasts as she rode. His hands found their way back down to her thighs and then moved around to cup her bottom and give it a firm squeeze. Only a fool would forget this.

Krennic was unsure how long this went on, of her getting him almost to the edge before stopping, making him cool down and then resuming once again. He had to admit, it was far more sensational this way. Each time he got close, he could feel the pleasure heightening. He wondered when she was going to finally allow him to cum, and how powerful the orgasm would be when she did.

He had taken to putting his hand down to her clit and rubbing it to increase her pleasure. When he did it, she appeared to be grateful for the thought because she leaned down and gave him another deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and when they broke apart he was pleased to hear her whimpering his name.

After what was like about an hour, he could feel his peak building once again. This time though, Jyn seemed intent on following through. She continued her pace, thrusting down and back up quickly and making Krennic emit the loudest moans he had ever allowed himself to let out in his life.

His orgasm continued to build, and he no longer cared if the guards waiting outside might hear him. When it hit, he cried out her name and gripped her hips tightly as the white hot flash of pleasure erupted in his lower half. He felt his finish exploding out of him uncontrollably. It shot upwards inside of Jynn, but he was too caught up in the ecstasy to worry about what that meant.

Jyn didn't seem to care either. She continued riding him full force, even after his finish until she hit her own peak and cried out as the tidal wave of pleasure washed over her. He felt her shudder beneath his fingertips and when she collapsed on top of him, his arms encircled her. He stroked her back and planted tired, tender kisses on her neck and shoulders. It was easily the most sensational sex he had ever had.

They lay there for some time, both panting as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal. Krennic wished they could remain like that longer, maybe even fall asleep together but he remembered his duties. The guards would be wondering what was taking him so long—although by this point, they had probably heard what was taking him so long. Even so, he knew they wouldn't dare confront him or say anything about it. He was their higher up, after all.

Jyn sat up and stretched. "I haven't had a work out like that in a while," she remarked casually while she did.

Krennic smirked from beneath her, caressing her thighs fondly. "Just out of curiosity, where did you learnt to do that?" he asked.

"I moved around a lot when I was younger," Jyn replied, her fingers tracing circles on his bare chest. "There was a time when I was staying in a brothel. Not working there, just taking shelter for a couple months while I plotted my next move. The prostitutes there befriended me—they showed me a thing or two about pleasuring a man."

"You learned well—the sex was sensational."

For the first time, he saw Jyn look embarrassed. When she did, she looked much different from the fierce young woman he knew her to be. It made her look smaller, cuter even. "You're welcome then," she said in a quiet voice.

"Although please, if you do see your father again…don't tell him about this."

She actually laughed at that, and he realized it was the first time he had ever seen or heard her laugh. He liked the picture of her, half-naked straddling him and laughing with a slight blush still on her cheeks. He was positive that he would remember it for the rest of his life.

"Trust me, if I ever see him again this is not high on the list of things I want to tell him," Jyn assured him.

Krennic sat up and kissed her again. He was pleased when she didn't reject his advances. Rather, she reciprocated them with enthusiasm, even placing her bound arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. After a few more minutes of this, he released her and got up to get dressed once again.

He cleaned his now flaccid manhood off with a handkerchief then handed it to Jynn so she could clean the mess between her legs. As he watched her wipe it all up, he remembered that he had cum inside of her. There was a possibility that, in the throes of passion, they could have conceived a child. Krennic nearly voiced his concern over this but decided to keep quiet. What was done was done—now they could only wait and see if Jyn had conceived due to their indiscretion.

"So what happens now?" Jyn asked when she was fully dressed. She had tossed the ripped vest underneath her cot, along with the used handkerchief.

Krennic considered her for a moment. She had told him only part of her reason for being there so he had partially failed in his interrogation. Still, he had learned who she was and, more importantly, who her father was. Perhaps he could work with that and help her out as he had told her he would.

"Well," he said after a while "I'm going to let you go."

Jyn stared incredulously at him. "What?"

"Your father was a friend of mine while he was here," Krennic explained. "He was very helpful to our cause, so it's the least I can do for him to make sure his daughter is safe."

"They won't like that," she pointed out.

"They don't have to like it. Galen was on our side and we owe him a good deal. Also, I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

She still continued to look confused by his statement. "Why the sudden change of heart? Was the sex really that good?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. He moved forward and took her face into his hands. "Yes, but it's not why I'm letting you go. I realized something while we were making love, and that's how in control you are of yourself and your situation."

Jyn frowned. "I still don't understand."

"You're a tough girl, Jyn Erso. You refuse to be controlled by or give in to anyone. No matter how hard we push you, you're not going to tell us what we want to know. So it's less of a waste of time for us if we just let you go and concentrate our efforts elsewhere."

"You really think that I'm strong?" She looked surprised, as if no one had ever took the time to tell her about this positive aspect of her personality.

Krennic nodded. "Just like your father. He was stubborn too—hence the reason I couldn't talk him out of leaving."

She smiled at that and looked down at her feet. "I'm glad you think highly of me then. I'm also glad you're not just doing this because of the sex."

"Well—it may be a little bit because of the sex."

Jynn rolled her eyes. "I knew it."

"You should be proud—it was easily the best I've ever had." He adopted a more serious tone. "When you leave, I'm going to instruct one of our pilots to follow you to try and find the rebel base. Head to the nearest asteroid belt and you can lose him in there. Our ships don't do well at maneuvering around asteroids. After you lose him, you can hit your light speed and be on your way."

She thanked him with a kiss and a tight embrace and Krennic left her there in her cell. The guards did not meet his eye as he left, and he was sure of the reason for that. He felt slightly wistful as he made his way back up to the top level of the ship. It would have been so easy to keep Jynn as their prisoner. He could have placed her in his chambers and slept with her every night if she would allow it.

Jyn Erso was not meant to be imprisoned though. It would have been like capturing a magnificent bird and forcing it into a cage. She was an energetic free spirit who deserved to be out in the open and living her life. Also, she had made it clear that even if caught, she would not give in and allow herself to be controlled. He admired her for it, and because of that had no desire to keep her there any longer. True, she could end up causing problems for them later on, but that was a risk Orson Krennic was willing to take.

Back in her cell, Jyn mused over everything that had just happened. Orson Krennic had come in to talk with her—found out she was the daughter of his former colleague—their talk led to her seducing him and having sex with him on her cot—and now he had promised to let her go.

Jyn's plan had been to seduce him when he came in. She remembered him from when she was young and knew he was attractive, so it wouldn't be an unpleasant experience. She had also planned on revealing some of her purpose for being there, just to get them off her back a bit. She had even decided that she would allow him to finish inside of her when they had sex. This was for insurance purposes—she could use pregnancy as leverage later on should Krennic be in charge of attacking her and the rebels. Whether the pregnancy was real or not, it could be enough to give Krennic pause and them the chance to escape with their lives.

She also thought about the sex. It had been really good, and she blushed when she remembered how much he had moaned her name and bucked beneath her at the sensations she brought on. She thought about how good Krennic had looked both clothed and unclothed. His cock had been a pretty decent size, and he sure knew how to touch a girl in all the right places. It was a bit of a pity that she would soon be leaving him behind.

Maybe someday when all this was over they would find each other again. And maybe things could be different then so that they could start a life together. Jyn smiled and shook her head.

 _Listen to me,_ she thought, _thinking about a future with a man for the first time in my life._

She couldn't deny, it would be nice to settle down after all these years of being on the run from something or other. Krennic was on the opposite side of the fight, but if the fight ended then it wouldn't be so bad.

Jyn placed a hand on her stomach. She felt a bit nervous at the possibility of becoming pregnant with his child. It was her fault for being so bold and not fully considering the outcome. Giving birth in the middle of a war with the mother being on one side of the fight and the father being on the other was not ideal. If she did have a child, Jyn was certain that she was strong enough to protect it, at least. Being a good mother? That she was not so certain about.

She got up from the floor and walked over to the cot. It was still warm from their activities earlier. Smiling, Jyn lay down on it to rest a bit. The day had been a long one, and she was tired from all the excitement. Before she closed her eyes, she looked up at the camera and saw that it was now on again. Her grin widened, and looking directly at the lens she gave it a wink before resting her head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
